theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Asgeir Agvaldr
Also known as the current squad leader of Delta Squad, Zero-One. History Born on the world of Høgnorsk (High Norwegian in Norse) born to a poor black smith. Asgeir was raised in the coldest part of the planet on top of a mountain in a poor village. Due to growing up poor and living on a world where the creatures were very hostile to all humans, Asgeir was taught by the local guard how to fight and hunt at very young age. Asgeir would continue his training until he was 14 and brought out on his first real hunt. Asgeir would end up being cornered by a near-man sized pack large dire wolves at the edge of a cliff in the middle of a heavy blizzard. The first couple wolves came from the dark snow mist and the first fell off the cliff and the second one Asgeir put down with his axe in the side of the wolfs belly. A third one sprinted and jumped and Jamie impaled it on his sword, and then a fourth was behind the previous and took a large bite out of Asgeir’s leg, but he shook it off and stabbed it in the skull with his sword. The remaining wolves backed off into the darkness of night and the pack leader being at the size of the six foot man trying to survive. Asgeir knew this could be his end but he pulled back his axe arm and with a inhuman thrust, the man pounded the axe straight on the top of the pack leaders skull breaking its skull, killing it and destroying the axe at the same time. Asgeir then dragged the carcass of the pack leader back to his village along with the hides of the wolf’s minions. The young warrior then fell over and passed out as the adrenaline in his body lowered from the fight. He awoke the next morning to a feast in his honor of slaying the beast and this was just the beginning of honors to come to him. Asgeir would continue his hunting and training as a warrior in his village until he was 19 years of age. At the age of 19, Asgeir would take on a challenge that no one his age has ever done in the history of Høgnorsk and this was to slay a Frost Frieg, similar to a Frost Giant of mythology. He took his father’s master-crafted axe and sword and ran into the Black Forest to slay the mighty Frieg. After spending several hours on traversing the terrain, Asgeir came up to the Frieg’s cave and only in a matter of seconds did he have to move to the sides as a gale of frozen wind and ice shards fly out of the cave cutting down the trees infront of the entrance. Asgeir ran into the cave as the beast took another inhale of breath and before it could let out its breathe, he punched it in the stomach. The beast roared and swatted the man to the side of the cave, and Agvaldr had lost his weapons which were right in front of the creature’s feet. The warrior scanned the cave next to him and spotted a skeleton with a shield and spear and he took these weapons and the beast exhaled his icy breath at Asgeir and he blocked it with the shield. He ditched the shield as it was frozen over and drove the spear into the foot of the Frieg. The Frieg let loose another roar and Asgeir took the chance and rolled behind it with his regained weapons and stabbed the Frieg in the back and used it to get further up the body and he slammed it into the monsters neck and it bent over on its knees. Agvalr fell over and realized the creature broke his ribs and right leg and he was bleeding. This angered the warrior and he took the mighty Frieg by the head and with a mighty roar the matched the Friegs, Asgeir pulled the head off with his bare-hands and its corpse laid there dead. Agvaldr ventured back to his village and held the head of the Frieg in his hands. Asgeir kneeled due to massive pain. A Legionnaire heard of this feat and travelled to the warrior's village to see if it were true. When the Legionnaire got there, he saw mounted on a house and knew he must recruit Jamie into the Wintersguard Legion (Tavagos Legara). Asgeir with such pride to hear of his invite into the Legion took the offer and disappeared from his village for a 30 years as he went on to training and enhancements. As a Legionnaire, Asgeir went on to slaying a record of Thunder Giants of the Juakkomar species and this attracted the attention of the Allfather who came to him. The Allfather told Agvaldr of an opportunity to slay hordes and hordes of all enemies of the empire and especially the Juakkomar thunder giants (as they reminded him of the mighty Friegs of Høgnorsk) and Asgeir took this deal and became the first member of a soon to be elite squad known as Delta Squad, and with his new weapons being a relic assault rifle and a war hammer known as skjebne (fate in norse) and he became known as Zero-One. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.